The lilly twins
by Ayame and Lilly Uchiha
Summary: Ayame and lilly go on a mission to the sand village


Chapter one: A distant memory

Ayame looked towards her twin sister Lilly. Her dark brown mid length hair and her emerald green eyes looked over the sand village. "So this is our home till the mission is over?" Lilly asked Ayame to make sure she heard their leader correctly. Ayame sighed and nodded. They where to find out things about Garra of the sand village. They heard that he was like a monster. No emotions or remorse for killing a human. It was not unusual to them. They lived with murderers and almost inhuman beings. Lilly jumped down one of the dunes with Ayame in tow.

They arrived at the village mid sunset. Ayame looked around and got all giddy from all of the new places. Lilly as usual dragged her sister by the collar. Ayame loves to buy anything that sparks her interest if her sister is not around to make sure she doesn't. Kakuzu gave them a small amount to make sure they can buy a small house. Lilly had some extra money from the last mission to buy some furniture. After walking for a little they finally arrived at the hokage building. Ayame looks as if she was sulking as of now. Her short black hair with red streaks covering up her almost back as night eyes. Her lily pad tattoo covered with makeup so no one knows why they are.

Lilly looked at her sister with glaring eyes. "Get up now you ungrateful sibling." She said in a cold tone that sent shivers up Ayame's spine. Ayame got up and walked into the building. "Welcome. You must be the two young girls that were supposed to show up today. " She said in an upbeat preppy tone. "Yes that is us." Lilly said with a sweet smile. Ayame looked at the floor kicking some sand as she let her sister do all the talking. She was not the one to talk to people she did not know. Unless they worked at a store that she was in. Then she could talk to the clerk with ease. The girl said some things and pointed to a room. Lilly smiled and nodded at the young girl as she dragged ayame off. Lilly and ayame arrived in a room that was a bit dark and creepy. It felt like home to the two girls. "Haru and karu?" A man behind the desk said their cover names. "That is us." Lilly said nodding as ayame nodded as well. Pain was the one who made their cover names. It was not a name they disliked so it worked.

The man talked to them about the laws of the village. "I hope you girls will enjoy living here. Do you guys have a place to stay?" The man asked as he looked over there papers once more. "No we are staying at the hotel till we can buy a place. It was not a tootle lie. They were staying a hotel till they find a place that works well as a base for sasori to camp out in. He rather it out in the middle of the desert, but Ayame hated being around so much sand. She is still not so happy about being in the village. "Well if you cannot find a place within the moth you may stay at my place." The hokage told the girls with a creepy smile. 'Pervert' Ayame thought to herself. Lilly nodded at him and replied with a smile. "Why thank you sir. We shall remember that. " After they said their goodbyes they left the building and headed to the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel yawning. Sasori was already in the room glaring at them. "About time!" Sasori said as his hair fell in front of his eyes. He was out of his puppet which was a rare sight. "The dam perverted old man kept talking too much." Ayame said giggling and hugging him. Lilly glared at her. "Will you stop being so rude!" Lilly hit ayame on the head and pulled her away from sasori. "We may have left the base but that does not mean things change." Ayame jumped on the bed as her sister lectured her about manners and other boring things. Sasori sighed as he sat next to ayame. Sasori was like an older brother. He has always looked out for her. She looked at her now sandy clothes. It was a new outfit. A new red tank top that had a black heart and new black shorts. She did not own many clothing. Only cloths that was needed for the mission. Kakuzu normaly did not let her have some money for those kinds of things. He was a penny saver. If the clothes where on sale and more than half off he then would think about it. Ayame looked at her sister and sighed. "Fin I will not call him a perverted creepy old man." Lilly nodded and left to the bath room to shower.

"Are you really not going to call him that?" Sasori asked the now grinning ayame. She winked at him as she rolled over. Sasori knew what that meant. She was only going to call him names when Lilly is not around. Ayame winked at him. "Is 'he' done with his mission yet?" Ayame asked with a small blush on her cheeks. 'He' is meaning zetsu. The guy who ayame has a huge crush on. Only sasori knows who she is talking about. "Yeah he arrived the day after you left." He said looking at her with a sigh. "You should give hope with him." Ayame knew she would never have her crush know how she feels. "I know…" She said trailing off and burying her head in a pillow.

* * *

Okay so please write reviews. And this is all I got for the night.


End file.
